Going for Choke! (LAoPtS)
Plot Lilian unveils the Mulberry City Contest Battle match ups, including May and Jessie. Backstage, "Jessibella" confronts May, almost revealing that Harley is helping her to win. Drew walks down a corresponding corridor and happens to overhear May's conversation. Ash, Max and Brock wish May luck and exit the room as Drew moves backwards out of sight. The boys are approaches by James and Meowth disguised as Contest attendants, who reveals that Ash received a call from home. They lead Ash and the others into a room, locking the door behind them to stop them from interfering with Jessie's Contest-winning scheme. Meowth presses a button on his remote, causing the corresponding walls to collapse and reveal a steel box and balloon attached to the top. The balloon begins to inflate with air lifting the boys high into the atmosphere. James radios in to Harley, declaring the ploy a success. Jessie's round is already underway as Banette shocks the competition with a devastating Thunder to its opponent Noctowl. After a few moments, Noctowl is defeated and Jessie moves into the next round. Meanwhile, Ash orders Pikachu use a Thunderbolt, but the attack only reflects off the surface, narrowly missing the boys. The metallic prison begins experience turbulence as an airborne Flygon directs the steel box to the ground with a Sandstorm. After a few moments, the box finally crashes onto the ground creating a giant plume of smoke and dust. The doors of the steel box begin to melt and finally collapse as Drew returns Flygon to its Poké Ball. Ash, Max, and Brock are stunned with the sight of Drew. With a quick rotation of her hand, May releases Squirtle with a flash of light. May's opponent doesn't hesitate to begin the battle with his Skarmory and its Steel Wing attack. As its wings glow a majestic color and begins its descent, Squirtle Withdraws and begins rotating at a high speed clashing with Skarmory. Squirtle continues to attack with an Ice Beam, but Skarmory manages to evade the attack. Squirtle follows up with a Bubble attack as Skarmory attempts to counter with Swift. The countdown timer expires, and with the most points remaining, May advances to the next round. As Drew leads Brock and the others to alert May to Team Rocket's grand scheme, they find themselves caught in a pitfall trap. James and Meowth promptly place a steel grid to keep the boys captive. As James and Meowth marvel over Harley's genius, Ash realizes that Harley is also part of the ploy. Brock calls upon his Forretress and has it use Rapid Spin to free them. Two solitary lights illuminate the Mulberry Contest finale contestants, May and Jessie. James and Meowth make contact with Harley directly underneath the Contest Hall. At Harley's request, James calls out Mime Jr. and Cacnea to dig underneath May’s feet. However, Drew and the others catch up to them and confront them with their allegations. Harley confesses that he has been helping Jessibella, or rather Jessie out. He reveals that he allowed Jessie to borrow Cacturne and Banette for the Contest, something that isn’t against Contest rules. He stares Drew down for a moment before storming off with James and Meowth trailing behind. The final round commences as May calls upon her Squirtle and Jessie releases Banette. Banette swiftly goes on the attack with a Thunder, landing a direct hit on Squirtle. A small portion of May's points are deducted while James, Meowth, and Harley examine the battle from overhead. Squirtle recovers from the attack and retaliates with an Ice Beam freezing Banette in place. After a few seconds, Banette breaks from the icy prison and responds with a Will-O-Wisp attack. While retreats into its shell to avoid damage, the colliding Will-O-Wisps create a sparkling display that impresses the judges. Banette launches another Thunder, though Squirtle counterattacks with a Bubble to land a hit on its opponent. Banette goes on the attack striking Squirtle with Frustration as Squirtle withdraws into its shell to protect itself from further damage. After a few moments, Squirtle goes into a Rapid Spin attack, tossing Banette off its shell. Jessie demands a Will-O-Wisp attack, but Squirtle continues to use Rapid Spin and dodges it by bouncing around the stadium. Squirtle evades the follow up Thunder and Tackles Banette to the ground. As the two sides order another attack, the timer runs out. Lillian turns her attention to the points, and notices that both May and Jessie are tied. She calls for Sudden Death Overtime, where there is no time limit and a Coordinator must reduce their opponent's points to zero to win. Banette strikes forward with a Thunder as Squirtle attacks with an Ice Beam. Though both Pokémon evade the attacks, reducing each sides points. Jessie orders a Will-O-Wisp, though Squirtle withdraws its shell and retaliates with a Bubble attack. May uses a combination, freezing Banette solid in ice before knocking it to the ground with a Tackle. Lillian rules Jessibella out for the count and declares May the winner of the Mulberry Contest. Raoul Contesta, Director of the Contest Committee, presents May with her fifth and final Ribbon, which qualifies her to compete in the Kanto Grand Festival. Harley reprimands Jessie and her teammates for failing to damage May's chances, calling them "losers" before walking off. However, he admits to himself that it will be fun to defeat May at the Grand Festival. Later, May, with a document in hand, greets her friends and brother. Her attention soon turns to Drew, a surprising appearance. He is quick to leave, adding that he will see her at the Grand Festival at Indigo Plateau. Major events * May wins the Mulberry Contest, earning her fifth Kanto Ribbon and securing her a place in the Kanto Grand Festival. * The group learns that the Kanto Grand Festival will be held at Indigo Plateau. * Harley takes Cacturne and Banette back from Jessie. * Drew is revealed to have earned four more Ribbons, thus bringing his total to five and qualifying him for the Grand Festival.